Brother of the Blade: Link Greyheart 700 to 734
by SamuelWeston
Summary: The fourth in the Brother of the Blade stories.


**Brother of the Blade: Link Greyheart 700-734**

It has taken me a great deal of time to research this next brother due to the scattered stories in Hyrule, Martal, Labrrynia, and some lands that no longer exist due to the change in political climates. It has taken me months of travel and research, and may I also mention several engagements with the Remnants of the Night, the current incarnation of the Knights of the Night, for which my superiors do not believe merits hazard pay despite me being a scribe and not a warrior.

Anyways, Link Greyheart was the third child of King Heriat Greyheart, King of Martal, who welcomed the brotherhood into his kingdom in thanks for saving the life of his wife from a bout of malaria by providing medicine to combat the illness which was traditionally only seen in hot humid climates. This Brother was Igneous Hecern, Brother of the Third Level, Commander of the Southern Castle Brigade, Holder of the Queens Token, a Silver Blade given upon the first Expedition for the Ocarina of Time, three Kings Rose's for bravery and injuries acquired in excess of the call of duty, and the Hawk's Blade marking him the finest swordsmen in the Brotherhood. He was awarded the Brother of the Blade while living upon the day of his ninetieth birthday when he stepped down. He is mentioned here for the role he played in consolidating goodwill between Hyrule and Martal at a time of high tensions over an accusation of the Hero of Fallen Light possibly having actual being born in Hyrule instead of Martal as was genuinely accepted, however it is now known this was indeed the case.

Link Greyheart was taken in for training as a knight upon his tenth birthday by the request of his father due to him being the youngest child and unlikely to inherit any noble title or position. He was placed under the tutelage of brother Clarence Treamen, an old man who had held the position of head of initiates for thirty years. Under the care of Brother Treamen Link became one of the finest recruits to ever enter the Brotherhood, quite possibly due to the fact he was a descendant of the Hero of Fallen Light, as most Martalian Rulers have been for over a thousand years now. He showed great promise as a commander and was placed under the command of Brother Cadeus Koenig, a descendant of General Blais Koenig who was responsible for finding The Fallen Hero and bringing him to the Royal Family as an infant, who helped nurture his abilities.

Link proved unshakable on the field of battle during the Morning Campaigns of 709, and was given command of a squad of initiates and assigned to law-keeping duties among the Ordona Province. He was responsible for two punitive expeditions against the Blue Phoenix bandits, one against the Grey Down mercenaries, and six against the unorganized bandits that plagued the area. In recognition he was presented by the then Crown Princess Zelda the Heroes Letter, and proclaimed him a Knight-errant of the realm. In 720 he was promoted to a full Brother and was given command of an entire section to mount a punitive expedition during the Labrynnian Civil War and was responsible for helping the rebels with toppling the puppet government and placing the exiled Royal Family back upon the throne. For his actions he was given the Queen's Token by Queen Zelda and was recommended as a possible candidate for the Seneschal of the Brotherhood, as the Head of the Brotherhood has been rename in the 680s.

In 730 he was given command of three sections for the Second Expedition for the Ocarina of Time. A half section returned in 736 reporting the death of their commander two years previously from malaria, the same disease that almost killed his mother, and the utter failure of their quest. His men had brought his body back to Hyrule with them and it was returned to Martal for burial. He was buried with royal honors by his brother, Shen Greyheart, King of Martal. He was awarded the Brother of the Blade posthumously for valor, and a second Queen's Token for his service to the Royal Family, and was one of the few Brothers to be immortalized in the palace garden's.

Despite my travels and research I was unable to turn up more than this, many of the records in the Hall of Records from this time period being indecipherable due to age and poor treatment. There were some legends that said that he was also involved with the destruction of the Black Cairn in 728, but there are no official records of such a landmark existing or of any Brotherhood actions that occurred in Tithoc, and due to the destruction of Tithoc in 840 there are no records from there to substantiate these claims, and I will not print the legend since this is a book of confirmed history and not a book of stories.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't written one of these in a while. I had this one sitting half finished on my computer and just decided to finish and post it. They are just interesting little self contained stories, written in a manner similar to history report like a person would write in high school. Have fun reading this little bit of my twisted mind.**


End file.
